A Broken Fairytale
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Ayame had always loved reading, and she especially loved fairytales. So, when she tries to reread her favorite one again, for some reason, she can't get past chapter one. Then she's pulled into the story to find a kingdom that's on fire, and she finds that someone is trying to change to story. And then she goes on an adventure to fix the story to give it its proper ending.
1. Chapter 1: Not a happy beginning

A/N: I decided to write a story where Penelope is a main character, but she isn't the star. In fact, Ayame is.

Remember Ayame? Y'know, Penelope's soon-to-be first friend at Destiny High in the rewrite of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High? Well, I decided that Ayame is the main character of this story.

I own nothing but my OC's.

Here is the first chapter! Enjoy.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Not a happy beginning

Ayame had always been somewhat of an avid reader, unlike the other girls in the town where she lived.

Unlike other girls, she didn't really care for shopping for clothes, makeup, ect. For shopping, she'd put books and puzzles on her list first. So, not only was Ayame an avid reader, but she loved spending the times solving puzzles and brainteasers other than reading.

What were Ayame's favorite book genres, you may ask? Well, her favorites were fantasy, adventure, and despite they could technically count as fantasies, she loved fairytales the most.

When today, when she was rereading her favorite fairytale novel for the possible twenty-seventh time, for whatever reason, she couldn't progress after chapter one of her book.

This was absolutely ridiculous, because this had never happened before. How could you not continue after reading chapter one? When you were reading a book that grabbed your interest, you would want to know what was going to happen next, so you would want to progress reading after the first chapter.

For Ayame, it was really, really, messed up, as she was always able to progress with reading with the previous twenty-six times she had read it. So, something must've been up.

Especially when she tried to turn to chapter two once again, and it suddenly flashed white, which hurt Ayame's eyes, so she had to close her eyes and take her glasses off to rub them a bit, but after she put her glasses on and opened her eyes, she found that for whatever reason, she wasn't in her room anymore.

You may be wondering where she just happened to find herself. No, the brunette haired, amber-eyes girl was not in the land of Oz, like Dorothy.

Ayame just happened to find herself on the grassy outskirts of a kingdom that seemed to shine brightly. However, it only looked like this because she was a bit dizzy after that flash and it looked blurry to her.

In fact, when she snapped back into it, the kingdom wasn't brightly lit because of a festival or anything, but the kingdom was burning down as it was lit on fire.

So, if she couldn't progress, that clearly meant someone within was trying to rewrite the story and that's why she couldn't progress to chapter two, so that flash must've meant she was taken into the world of her storybook.

However, she never recalled the Kingdom being on fire, especially considering the twenty-six times she read it before, and the twenty-seven times she read the first chapter.

However, Ayame could only watch and do nothing before her head felt heavy and her vision blurred before she passed out.

XxXxX

The next morning, Ayame woke up rather unpleasantly when she heard someone with a rather feminine sounding voice scream and was freaking out.

As she began to get up, she momentarily searched the ground for her glasses and found them before cleaning them off and putting them back on, and she then got up.

The first thing she noticed was a black horse, and she noticed the rider was wearing a cloak, but she noticed the violet gown the person was wearing. Another thing was that Ayame couldn't see this person's face, as the hood of their cloak was up.

And then the person proceeded to look at Ayame. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know what the hell happened to my kingdom while I was gone?" Ayame found that the feminine voice belonged to them as they asked the question.

"Um…how do I explain this to you without you getting upset? You see, when I got here, I was rather dizzy, and my vision was blurry…"

The girl interrupted Ayame. "I don't give a damn about how you got here. I was asking you what happened to my kingdom." She rudely indicated.

Ayame was used to being spoken to like this as she tended to be picked on by other girls, and was considered inferior to them. "I was getting to that. Where was I…well, my vision was blurry and I saw bright lights, like a festival was going on..."

"Yes…? And what else?" The girl asked Ayame.

"And when my vision got better, I saw the kingdom up ahead scorched in flames." Ayame answered.

There was an awkward silence, and Ayame could feel the tension in the air, about ready to break, as she noticed this person was rather pissed off by hearing that.

"What. YOU SAW MY KINGDOM ON FIRE?!" She roared. Ayame was trembling.

"U-Um…y-yes…" Ayame nervously stuttered.

"Why didn't you do anything, you idiot?!" Why was it strange that Ayame found this behavior rather familiar?

"W-Well…it looked like it was too late to do anything, since if I were able to help; your kingdom would be far than able to be repaired. Besides that, if I got there to help, it would be too late." Ayame explained, calming down a bit as she got more into her explanation.

"So from what I'm hearing, you're telling me that when I left to handle some important affairs, someone decided to go in and burn down my kingdom?" The person asked.

"I guess so. Though I don't remember in the fairytale that the Kingdom was lit on fire…" Ayame began. However, she realized the girl wasn't done speaking when she saw her shaking before she burst into anger once again.

"WHAT IDIOT HAD THE IDEA TO BURN MY KINGDOM DOWN?!" The girl roared in anger once again.

Now she found the way the person was acting rather familiar, especially with how the girl kept referring to the burnt down place as "my Kingdom" repeatedly. It must've been the princess from her storybook.

In fact, Ayame was sure of it when the person got off her horse and pulled her hood down to reveal the person's lightly tanned skin, brown hair, brown eyes and a tiara upon her head.

Yep. It definitely was the princess. She was the person who ruled the beautiful city (or as she referred to it as her Kingdom) of Littlebrooke, except Littlebrooke was now destroyed and was in ashes.

And if she remembered correctly, the Princess was very quick to anger. Ayame never knew her name, since her fairytale only referred to her as "the Princess" so it didn't' really help.

Ayame also remembered that when the princess was upset, the Princess would accuse the first person who came to mind of who did something.

"Dammit! It must've been that pyromaniac, Axel!" Ayame tilted her head.

"Who's Axel?" The princess stared at her.

"You don't know who Axel is? Just how stupid are you?" The princess asked her.

And now the Princess was questioning her intelligence. Great.

"Um…could you describe him to me in appearance?" Ayame asked the princess.

The princess sighed. "He's rather tall and slender, has shoulder-length, thick, bright red hair that is slicked back into spikes, had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows, emerald green eyes and purple reverse teardrop marks under his eyes."

"Oh! You mean the Pirate Captain who loves fire, right?" Ayame asked the princess. The maiden stared at Ayame with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You didn't know his name? If you know he's a pirate captain, how'd you not know his name?"

"You see, in my storybook, it didn't' give names to the characters. It simply referred to them by their titles. Like you were referred to as the Princess."

Ayame got slapped across the face. "I have a name. And what is wrong with you? This is reality, not a storybook!" The princess snapped at Ayame.

"You have a name?" Ayame asked the princess.

"Why should I tell you my name when you can't tell the difference between a story and reality? And what is wrong with your attire? It looks really weird."

Ayame looked at her clothes. She was wearing a button-up mulberry colored sweater, a collared, white, long sleeved shirt, a jean skirt with a leather belt that reached down to her knees, white socks and brown loafers.

"My clothes? They aren't that weird…are they? I got them a while ago. And are you sure the Pirate Captain is the one who burned your Kingdom down?" Ayame asked the Princess.

The princess stared at her. "Yeah! Who else would've done it?!"

"I know the pirate captain…"

"His name is Axel, idiot." The princess interrupted Ayame once again.

"Right, right. I mean, I know Axel is somewhat of a pyromaniac, but are you sure he'd go as far as to burn your kingdom down?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. When I'm mad, I'm right and I know he did it. I'm pretty sure he and his crew are arriving at port." The princess said, considering that if she looked carefully enough into the distance, she saw a ship sailing closer.

The princess got up on her horse's back and looked at Ayame strangely. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't have a steed."

Ayame didn't answer as she looked at the ground. "Really? Then do you know how to ride a horse?" The princess questioned her.

No reply.

The princess shook her head. "Just where are you from? Anyway, you can ride on Midnight with me."

"Midnight?" Ayame asked. The princess nudged her horse.

"Oh. Okay." Ayame managed to get up on Midnight's back, though it was in an awkward fashion,

"Are you up?" Ayame nodded in response to the princess's question. "Good. Make sure you hold on. Anyway, giddy-up boy!"

The princess gently whacked Midnight before the horse galloped into the burnt down city to the port where the princess guided him.

And yet, Ayame had no clue what was going on nor did she know if this really was reality or not.

XxXxX

A/N: I know I shouldn't have written another fanfic. It is also pretty obvious who the princess is, but her name won't be officially revealed until the next chapter.

I got a bit of inspiration from the anime Inuyasha and this one game that its in progress called Fiona Frightening and the Wicked Wardrobe.

I'm also writing this in a journal, so I know how to write the chapters out.

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame and please give me a suggestion of how I can improve as a writer to further improve my stories.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Sail

A/N: Hello everyone welcome back.

If you were wondering why it took a while for me to post chapter 2, as I may have said before, I've been writing this out. I've already written up to chapter 6.

Now to respond to reviews.

Guest: Hmm… You may be right. Thank you.

Silent Searcher: She is? I didn't know that. She's a bit different than my other characters, honestly.

Okay, anyway, in the previous chapter, the princess (whose name will be revealed in chapter 4) and Ayame had headed off to find Axel, the pirate captain, who the princess accused of being the one who had burnt her kingdom down.

I own absolutely nothing but my original characters. Also, if the Kingdom Hearts characters are rather out of character, I'm sorry.

Here's chapter 2.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Setting Sail

On the sea route leading to Littlebrooke, Captain Axel and his crew had been sailing there on Axel's ship, the Dancing Flame, from Twilight Town for the past few days.

As they were sailing there, Axel asked Ventus, who was atop of the watch post, keeping an eye out for their locations or enemy ships, to look out and find Littlebrooke and make an estimate of time before they got to their destination.

The golden-blonde haired boy obliged with the answer of, "Aye, aye, Captain!" He proceeded to look out of the telescope he held on him, and looked out in the distance to make an estimate.

However, when he looked out, there was something wrong. Were they not heading in the right direction? No…he could've sworn they were. So, he decided to ask Roxas, who just happened to be the first mate of Axel as well as his twin brother.

"Hey Roxas? Could you come up here for a second?" Ventus asked rather nervously. Roxas nodded and it took a bit, but he climbed up to his brother and now he was facing him.

"What's wrong, Ven? Did something happen?" Roxas asked him. Ventus proceeded to hand the telescope to Roxas. "Could you look in the direction of Littlebrooke? I felt like I needed to clarify something."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Ventus before answering, "Okay…? I don't know why you're so worried." Roxas looked out the telescope and zoomed in a bit.

On this few day journey to and from Twilight Town, Twilight Town was east of Littlebrooke. That meant that the ship was heading west (though that was fairly easy to figure out in a way.) and that was the direction Roxas looked.

The closer they got, it was quickly realized by the two that something was very wrong here. Axel was getting a bit impatient.

"Ventus, it usually doesn't take you this long to make an estimate. What's wrong?" Ventus gulped upon hearing this.

"Uh…nothing Axel! We'll arrive in Littlebrooke in about 15 minutes." Ventus called out to him.

Axel found it a bit suspicious with how Ventus was acting, but he shrugged and dealt with hit.

Then Roxas and Ventus looked at each other and Roxas whispered to Ventus, "What happened to Littlebrooke? We only left three days ago."

Ventus shrugged. "I dunno, Roxas! It looks like a lotta charcoal now though."

Considering the fact that they had left three days ago, before the incident of Littlebrooke being burnt down, that would've meant that Axel wasn't the culprit.

If that were the case, the Dancing Flame would have to be by the docks or close to Littlebrooke in some way or form. That would've meant that the crew would've died with the ship (Axel's case will be explained later.)

So, that meant the Princess being an idiot with her assumption and was conclusion jumping. But who could've done it?

Anyway, when the ship arrived at port, Axel noticed that the once booming and magnificent was burnt in areas, and others in complete ashes from the fire from the night before.

Roxas didn't say a word about it, but Axel was surprised. "It looks like someone went in with a lighter and had some fun bringing this place down." Axel pointed out after making a quick observation.

Roxas simply nodded.

Considering that there would really be nothing in their way except the remains of the city, Ayame and the princess had arrived before Axel did. So, she had awaited patiently along with Ayame on her horse before he got there so when he got there, she could kill him for his nonexistent crime.

Getting off Midnight, the princess began to storm over to Axel, and drew her blade. "There you are you damned Pyro!"

Just in case, Axel drew his cutlass just so he had a way of defending himself. "Hey princess. You seemed pissed." Axel said, clearly pointing out the obvious of the princess' irritation.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She hissed at him.

Axel boredly gazed at the Princess. "What's up with you?"

"Like you didn't know!" She slashed at Axel causing Roxas to dodge and Axel to hop back.

Ayame gasped. "Uh…Princess?" The Princess stopped her attack and said, "I have a name."

Ayame sighed at the Princess. She knew that, but it's not like the Princess was willing to tell her. "I'm aware of that, but…" The princess was questioning her decision of why she decided to bring Ayame in the first place by her stupidity.

"What is it? Why can't you keep your mouth closed?" Ayame sighed. Why is it that the Princess never showed her any respect?

As a response, Ayame replied, "Um…your highness. I hate to be rude, but this is the first I've spoken since we rode on your horse here."

"I know that. Can I please execute this damned Pirate first for burning my Kingdom down?" Axel frowned and stared at the Princess.

"Pardon?" He asked.

Roxas frowned before saying, "We just got here, and I'm pretty sure you saw."

The Princess was taken aback. "What?! You don't mean that…"

Ayame went to explaining. "You can't just jump to conclusions. Besides, I highly doubt the Pirate Captain would be crazy enough to burn a city down."

There was an awkward silence, and Axel stared at Ayame with an eyebrow raised. "What did you just call me?" Axel asked Ayame.

"You're the pirate captain and the golden-blonde haired boy is your best friend and first mate, right?" Ayame asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. But I have a name. So does he." Axel looked at the Princess.

"She doesn't think we have names. Apparently, reading something made her believe we were called by our titles." The princess explained.

Axel nodded. "Well, first of all, my name is Axel, and this is Roxas. Got it memorized?" Ayame surprised them with a sudden squeal.

"You said it! You said it!" She said happily. Axel had no idea what was wrong with this chick.

"And next of all, listen princess. I'm not so low I'd burn this place down. I couldn't park my ship if I burnt the city down. And just because I like fire doesn't mean I'll use it improperly."

As the Princess spoke with Axel, Ayame gazed at the beautiful boat in port, and she was surprised that it had belonged to Axel in the first place. Despite the book had described the appearance of the Dancing Flame really well, she always imagined it to look like a pirate ship.

Seeing it now, the boat looked like it belonged to a rich trader instead of a Pirate Captain, honestly. And Ayame couldn't resist saying something. "Uh…Captain Axel?"

The Princess and Axel quit talking and Axel stared at Ayame. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Your boat… its really beautiful. I've never seen a boat or a pirate ship for that matter up so close." Ayame told Axel.

Axel looked at his ship before looking at Ayame, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the princess cleared her throat and he closed his mouth.

"Excuse me. We were talking." The princess indicated the obvious before continuing. "I think if I were to find the one who burnt my Kingdom down, the quickest way is to travel a lot of ground without having to stop and rest multiple times and I think the best way would be by boat."

Ayame had a slight feeling what the Princess was getting onto and Axel and Roxas looked at each other when they heard the Princess say, "By boat".

That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Uh…your highness. You don't mean Axel's ship, do you?"

She crossed her arms. "Didn't you even catch that? Its not like there are any other boats in this port."

Axel wasn't agreeing with the Princess. "Oh no. You're royalty. Don't you have your own boat?" Axel questioned her, having a bit of hope she did…

…Though his hopes were crushed.

"I used to. However, my boat burnt down in the fire as well as those within it. Therefore, considering this is the only vessel here, which means I'm coming with you yet again, Pyro Pirate."

Axel narrowed his eyes and sighed at her rude nickname. Yet she was a Princess with very little manners. "Fine, princess. Don't get your hopes up about the sail. Knowing you, you complain a lot."

When he looked around, he already saw that the Princess was aboard already. "Are you coming or not? You're the Captain."

Axel shook his head at here before saying, "C'mon Roxas." And getting aboard himself, with Roxas following. That left Ayame as well as Midnight.

"Hey, are you coming?" Roxas asked Ayame. She awkwardly adjusted her glasses.

"Uh…I have a name. And what about Midnight?" Ayame asked the Princess.

The princess blinked. "I almost forgot about him. Well, Captain?"

Axel sighed. "Of course you just had to ride a horse here."

"Midnight's been aboard before though." She reminded Axel. The horse whinnied in agreement.

Ayame sighed. "I'll get the horse."

XxXxX

After getting the deal with the horse dealt with, the Dancing Flame was finally able to set sail. Ayame stood on deck, though as the ship moved, Ayame felt sick, so she decided to position herself closer to the railing.

This was strange. She didn't have motion sickness, and she didn't get what was wrong. "Ugh…"

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked Ayame.

"I feel sick…I don't understand why." Axel blinked at Ayame.

"Considering you haven't really seen a boat before, I'm guessing that you haven't been on one, right?" Axel asked Ayame. She nodded. She might've been on a boat when she was younger, but she couldn't remember.

"Well, then you must be seasick. Get used to it soon, because you're going to likely be up here a lot. If you feel sick, go to your cabin." Axel walked off and Ayame heard the Princess laugh at her.

Ayame frowned at her, bitterly asking, "Why are you laughing?"

"You get seasick." Ayame frowned at this. "_Thank you for pointing out the obvious._"

"So what?" Ayame asked, her stomach hurting a bit afterward.

"You're pretty pathetic." Another cough came from Ayame yet again before she glared at her. "I really haven't sailed on a boat much before, unlike you. Where I'm from, its not exactly a place with a port."

The princess was curious about this. "Really? Just where are you from anyway?"

"Well, I'm from a place with a lot of mean, stupid girls." Ayame answered before getting away from the railing and going off to her cabin, mumbling, "Like you." Under her breath to finish her statement.

This adventure was going to be fun, wasn't it?

XxXxX

A/N: The Princess still doesn't reveal her name. I nearly wrote her name in this chapter many times. Her name will be revealed in chapter 3, but will be officially revealed in chapter 4 by the Prince who joins them.

And you can probably guess who the Prince is.

Also, I explain the relationship between her and Axel later, and I had initially completely forgotten about the horse in the rough draft.

I also got the name, Dancing Flame, by Axel's title in the Organization XII, which is the Flurry of Dancing Flames if you caught that.

Anyway, like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and please leave a suggestion or tell me how I can improve.

I apologize it took so long to write this chapter and I will see you all in the next.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: To Hollow Bastion

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back.

We know that in the previous chapter, the misconception about Littlebrooke being burnt down by Axel was cleared, as we found out it wasn't him, they began to set sail and of course, the ever stubborn Princess hasn't revealed her name yet.

I also already replied to Auraheart's review via PM, and there isn't much of a point of repeating my answer (though I tend to do that.)

Silent Searcher: Thanks. Actually, Ayame fangirls quite a bit in this story. Especially because of her OTP.

I own nothing but my OCs.

Here is chapter 3.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: To Hollow Bastion

It had been a day or two since Ayame set sail on the Dancing Flame with the Princess, Axel and everyone else on the boat.

In that times, Ayame decided that she hated sailing on a boat (considering she hadn't gotten over he sea-sickness yet), and she had to mainly stay cooped up in her room.

But on deck, she was stuck by the boat's railings.

And since Ayame was stuck sharing a cabin with the Princess, which was one of the few cabins above deck (considering there was only two), the Princess continued acting coldly and still treated her like she was inferior. Though because of her experience with the cold-hearted girls from where she was from, Ayame was used to it.

Another thing is that Axel didn't really acknowledge Ayame… in fact, barely anyone acknowledged Ayame except for Roxas and Ventus, and the Princess acknowledged her, but as I just said, rather coldly.

Yet another thing bugging Ayame (other than her seasickness) was that she was feeling very homesick. She was missing a lot of things back home, but she was especially missing her dear mother and her books.

The only good thing that came out of this was the book.

Despite I haven't said a word about it; the book had appeared unnoticed with Ayame. The book as in Ayame's favorite book, aka the book that had pulled her in the world in the first place.

Apparently, since the story was being rewritten from within, the book magically printed everything that happened down into the empty pages. Considering that nobody knew the book was there, except for Ayame of course, she was able to read what happened in the book so far as it was recording. The book was never the same each time Ayame read it.

It also gave warnings in a way with action going on. Like on the third night of the voyage, there was a storm, which made Ayame panic and it was one of the few times the Princess actually treated her kindly.

In fact, the Princess was trying to calm her down about the ship's condition in the storm and that Axel knew how to protect the boat as she had been in a similar situation before.

So, when Ayame went out of the cabin, to speak with Axel about it, he had already put up a protective barrier around the boat, making it pointless in the first place to even go up onto the deck.

And Ayame had forgotten that they could use magic in the world, making her ask a stupid question, which Axel responded with a question about magic not being in her world, and made him wonder just where Ayame was from.

Especially when she explained that magic was just tricks and illusions in her world.

Afterwards, Axel ordered Ayame to go back to her cabin, especially as looked drowsy from all that happened.

The thought in Ayame's head was in the form of yet another question. A question about how the world had magic, but how she should've known.

Especially considering that this world was from a fairytale, so it made complete sense.

XxXxX

The next morning, Ayame had spoken to the princess again on the deck of the ship.

And it was about her being oblivious to the fact that magic existed in the world here. So, the princess questioned Ayame's intelligence once again.

"You didn't know magic was in this world? Really, just how stupid are you?" Ayame sighed at the Princess' question.

Just why couldn't the princess at least say one nice thing to her? Ayame knew that she was royalty, but it didn't mean that she had to constantly insult her. If the fact her kingdom was burnt down had put her into a constant bitter mood, and she couldn't really be nice to her since Ayame couldn't help stop it, that's fine.

But Ayame noticed the Princess was nice to pretty much everyone in her own way except for Ayame herself. Really, there was no need for the princess to be so rude and unkind to her like this, and that she didn't need to constantly insult her.

Especially considering Ayame was smarter than the Princess accused her to be. It wasn't her fault she didn't know. In fact, Ayame had every right to question the princess back.

One, the princess still didn't tell Ayame her name, yet she knew Axel, Roxas and everyone on the ship's name except for the Princess herself.

Two, as Ayame said many times, the fairytale never gave the character's names, despite the characters knew each others names, and it always referred to them by their titles.

Three, it was rare for the book to mention magic. In fact, it barely did, and it was rare for magic to be used in the story. Despite Ayame practically had the story memorized in her brain, the only detail she had forgotten was the fact about magic in the world because of those really rare times.

So, Ayame decided to finally say something, looking up from reading the story. "Your highness, I'm not stupid like you keep saying I am. The fairytale did not give some details, like names, and magic was used in it, but those times were extremely rare."

Yet the brunette still didn't look amused. With a sigh beforehand, she asked yet another question. "First of all, I told you this was reality, and what fairytale are you talking about… And what are you reading?"

Ayame paled up. "_Oh no… I just had to read this out in the open, didn't I?_" Ayame shut the book and made an attempt to hide the book behind her back, despite the Princess already saw the book.

"Uh… what book, Princess? I had nothing of the sort. You saw absolutely nothing."

Considering they were on the deck, it meant there were more people around. "But if you don't have a book, why are you hiding one behind your back?" Ventus asked her from the watch post.

Ayame frowned at Ventus. Why'd he have to make it obvious? Adjusting her glasses just right, Ayame made it look like there was a glare on the glass, which was good for her so she could hide the fear in her eyes. It was working quite well.

"I do not have a book behind my back, even if Ventus said so." Ayame declared (despite she was well aware of the fact she was lying.).

"So, if you don't have a book, why does it look like you are hiding something behind your back?" Axel asked Ayame, kind of approaching her and the Princess which made Ayame's face turn a bright red really quickly.

"It's not a book…its my uh… diary. Yes, my diary! Um… now if you excuse me, I need to go back into my cabin or I'll throw up from my seasickness that I that I still haven't gotten over yet. So… um… Bye!" Ayame quickly darted off in the direction of her and the Princess' cabin, and when she was gone, the Princess went to speaking to Axel.

"So, Captain Axel." She began, speaking rather formally (much to Axel's annoyance.).

"Yeah Princess?" He asked her.

The princess narrowed her eyes. "You can address me by my first name, if you please."

Axel huffed. "Yes Penelope?" He asked her in a rather monotone voice.

"Where are we sailing to?"

"Usually after leaving from Littlebrooke, we go in the direction of Hollow Bastion to buy supplies." The look on Penelope's face changed to dread really quickly.

"Hollow Bastion?" Axel nodded at her, and he expected her to sigh in irritation (which she did).

"You know I hate going there! I hate having to go there and deal with him!" She complained. "So where are we going afterwards?"

"The Sakura Isles." Penelope was pissed.

"I hate going there even more than Hollow Bastion! Why is it that when you plan these trips, you usually end up going to places I hate?!" She asked.

"Not my fault you decided to sail on here with me. Besides, we kinda have to go there as rest stops to buy supplies. I don't want anyone dying on this trip." Axel answered.

"You already told me that. Still, when we go to Hollow Bastion, all I hope is that that stupid Prince isn't conveniently there to ruin my day." She replied to Axel.

"Once again, your highness. It's your fault you decided to come on here."

Penelope turned away and with a "Hmph!" she went off to her cabin.

So, it took about 3-4 Days, but they arrived in the port of the city of Hollow Bastion.

And Ayame had discovered more things about the book.

XxXxX

A/N: I know you all saw it coming. Seriously, it was really hard to not write her name.

And because of the fact that Ayame is the main character here, not Penelope, Penelope will be referred to as the Princess until a specific someone blows her cover.

Like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and tell me who I can improve as an author.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


End file.
